


Never Returning Home

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, One Shot, Protégé TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: Tubbo finally visited Tommy, after two months of no contact, and found that Tommy had no intentions of leaving where he was. Madeveryclear.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777
Comments: 12
Kudos: 244





	Never Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene in my head but didn't have a specific story for it, so here we are ^-^;;

Two months into TommyInnit's exile, President Tubbo finally paid him a visit. In all honesty, he was surprised the exile lasted that long. Tommy had a way of poking, nagging, and fighting his way into getting what he wanted, even at the cost of himself and those he loved. So for him not to escape (that he knew of), or illegally show up in L'Manburg, or do any of the number of things that he had expected was honestly mind-boggling and concerningly out of character. He had tried to keep his distance, he really had, but as the third month of his ~~former~~ best friend's exile began, he could stay back no longer.

The trip through the Nether was easy. Someone had built a path directly to Logsteadshire, out of cobblestone and lime green concrete. He wondered who that _possibly_ could have been.

He wondered who was visiting so often that he _needed_ a Nether path in the first place.

When he stepped through the portal, he thought he knew what he would see. Ghostbur, before he stopped visiting because Tommy had threatened, apparently, to kill him, had told him all about the little campsite by the beach that they had built together. The tents, the little house with the wall, the mushroom cow, the beach... He thought he knew what he would see.

Tubbo did not see a campsite, however. What he saw, in fact, was a start lack of any tents _at all_. In their place, Tubbo assumed, was a little cottage. Well-built, of cobble and wood, with a cozy atmosphere that somehow fit in with the vibes of the trees. There was a garden to the left of the house, fenced off and bordered in lime green. Gee, he wondered who could have been involved with that. It seemed a relatively new garden, but then again, that was just a guess.

The house was lovely, even though it wasn't exactly a campsite, and he wondered when Tommy built a house. _Why_ Tommy built a house. The plan was always to renegotiate his terms of exile. It was _always_ to bring him back. 

... _But did Tommy know that?_

Tubbo's thoughts and the pit of dread in his stomach stopped him from moving farther than the portal, one step away from retreating and never coming back. He almost did. But the creak of the cottage's door opening stopped him in his tracks. And what he saw stopped his heart altogether.

It was Tommy. He would recognize him anywhere: Too much height to be truly human, no matter what anyone said, blond hair, and an air that was unmistakably _Tommy_. But he also wasn't dressed like Tommy at all. He wore one of Dream's hoodies, but the sleeves were removed, and showed the red sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt underneath, and a white mask on his face, carved with Dream's trademark smile.

Tubbo was unnerved: He hadn't seen _anyone_ wear Dream's style of mask before, besides his two sisters, who visited rarely. Why was _Tommy_ in his mask? It made no sense.

His breath caught as he realized he had been noticed. Tommy was looking directly at him, frozen on his porch that looked like it should belong in a category. It was a loop, him frozen and staring back at Tommy who was frozen and staring... Each waiting for the other to move. Either moving. The door opened again.

Dream walked out, in his usual outfit, but... In shorts. Cargo shorts, instead of the long green pants he always wore. Tubbo did not want to process that, and so he pretended he Could Not See. It was a good tactic, sometimes.

"Hello, Tubbo," Dream said, seeming friendly but containing an edge to his voice. "We didn't know you were visiting."

"No," Tubbo said, mouth dry with nerves as he spoke for the first time in front of his old best friend since his exile. "No, this was a spontaneous trip. Are you two busy? I was hoping to talk. Your new outfit is... Sure is interesting, Tommy."

"It is," Tommy said. "But no, Dream and I are busy today. And even if we weren't, I wouldn't want some pity chat from _you_."

Tommy was not the one that pulled out the crossbow and shot it at him, barely missing so he had to run in the portal to survive. But he absolutely made no move to stop the man who did.

It had only been two months. It had only been _two month_ _s._ But, somehow, Tommy was all for Dream, even wearing symbols that showed him to be Dream's _family._

It was weird. It was wrong. Something had happened. Something _had_ to have happened.

But what could Dream possibly have _done_?


End file.
